Dream Out Loud
by LyricsToMyLife
Summary: CHAPTER ONE RE-WRITTEN! As Kivar gives up on Isabel he sets his sights on Liz Evans. The gang must help solve Liz's visions of baby Zan and save her before Kivar gets the better of her. Parings: Max/Liz Micheal/Maria Isabel/Jessi Kyle/Ava
1. Into The night

The Van came to stop at the side of an empty road, It's driver a confused mess as he got out of the Van and took in what was ar

The Van came to stop at the side of an empty road, It's driver a confused mess as he got out of the Van and took in what was around them.

"I think I took a wrong turn somewhere.." Kyle said to the rest of the crew that was still slowly leaving the oversized car.

"Well, was there ever a right turn? We don't even know were we are going, do we?" Isabel stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Were ARE we?" Liz asked as she hopped off the steps of the Van and looked around her. They seemed to be surrounded by trees. She walked to the middle of the road and spun in a full circle, "Ok, I don't see a street sign from here, so were lost."

"Street sign? Don't you need to be on a..oh, I don't know..STREET, to have a street sign." Maria was in no way in a good mood., in fact she had been complaining for the past three hours without stop.

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Michael climbed out and hugged Maria from behind, only to be elbowed in the ribs by her.

"NO, Spaceboy, you need a bed to wake up in before I can wake up on the wrong side." She crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

"Sooo, dose anybody know where to go from here?" Kyle asked, sitting in the ground with his back against the Van.

"I say we just keep driving north, since we have been. It's our best bet cause if we go back South then we just are going to wind up back were we came from." Liz said as she kicked a stone away from her.

"I say we find food, and showers. And beds." Maria said, annoyance in her voice.

"Yea, and we are out of Tobacco sauce." Michael said Longley.

"Ok so we'll head North and-" Kyle began to say

"-you, know someone could have woken me up," Max cut Kyle off and smiled at Liz.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, Sorry." Liz smiled back and then jumped up and down, "OK, it's getting cold out. And it'll be dark soon. So we all know the plan?"

"You guys made a plan?" Max asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yes, The mighty King was asleep so we made up a plan while you were in your slumber, is that ok with you, oh great one?" Michael mocked Max and Max just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"So, we are going to go north, try to find a hotel and stuff." Kyle said as he stood back up.

"Sounds good, but first I think a color change is in order." Isabel finally re-joined the convocation and nodded her head to the Van, "It's been green since we left C.A."

"On it." Liz said happily as she put her hand on the Van and it changed to a yellowy-puke green. Liz then stepped back and titled her head, "Ok, I was trying to make it a sky blue so…"

Max laughed and wrapped his arms around Liz waist, kissing her neck softly, "You know, Miss. Evans. We are trying to NOT be noticed, and you have driving in a puke-green Van, here." He put his hand on the Van and it changed into a sky blue right away, "Happy?"

"Show-off." Liz said as she pushed Max away playfully

"Ok, before these two start making out, we should head back out. Whose turn is it to drive?" Kyle asked as he boarded the Van.

"I'd drive but knowing me I'd end up crashing into something cause I'm so pissed right now," Maria said as she sat down next to Michael and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, NOW you're all lovey-dovey, right?" Michael asked, but he put his arm around her anyway.

"I'll, drive." Max said as he sat in the drivers seat and Liz settled down in the passer seat besides him, "I'm really the only one who got any sleep anyways, so the rest of you can sleep of you like."

"Oh, Maxwell says we can sleep, thank you Maximillion, thank you so much." Michael said as Maria muttered something in her sleep to him that sounded like "be quiet"

"You know, E.T, It's sad you have nothing better to do then come up with witty remakes for everyone." Liz said as she looked at him in the mirror.

"I see, and spending all your time telling people their futures is such a better way to waste your days, is it, Crystal Ball?" Michael asked with hummuar in his voice.

"STUD THE HELL UP!" Maria screamed at Michael and punched him in the arm hard, "I can't sleep if you're talking in my ear? I need my beauty sleep!"

"You got that right." Michael said as Maria hit him again then settled back down.

Liz laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, "some things never change, huh?" She asked Max as she leaned her head on the window and looked out.

"Yea, it's nice though; to know that this trip isn't changing everyone. I thought that it would, can't say I'm not happy though." Max smiled but kept his eyes on the road.

"You have to be happy Max, your married to me; I'll kick you butt if your not." Liz smiled as she looked at Max .

Max quickly looked at Liz and then put his eyes back on the road right away, "Trust me Liz, you can't kick my butt, no one can."

"Gez, cocky much?" Liz laughed once more and then turned her attention back to the window and closed her eyes." Max? wake me when we get where ever we are going, will ya?" Liz then yawned and fell asleep.

The smoke in the air was thick, the kind that you can barely see though. It was silent though and that made it all the spookier. A silluate could be seen but wither it was male for female was hard to tell. The figure got closer and at once the smoke disappeared. And Liz found herself face-to-face with a man, a man who she had seen before but couldn't remember who it was. AS the man got even closer, she knew.

"Kivar." She whispered and the he smiled, he nodded took one more step forward

"You will be mine, Liz Parker-Evans." He whispered in her ear. He then leaned in and kissed her on the check.

Liz woke with a start, and was breathing heavy, She felt the Van jolt and knew where she was but she couldn't clam herself.

"Liz, Liz. are you ok? what you see?" Max asked with concern.

"what the hell?" Maria asked as she was woken.

"Gez, Max. Talk about bad driving you're going to kill us all1" Michael joined in the protest.

"What, are we there yet?" Kyle asked, awakening from sleep. Isabel just looked on with confusion written on her face.

"LIZ! Hey, talk to me." Max turned and faced the group, "I think she had another vision."

"NO." Liz said weakly, "It-it wasn't a vision. It was a-a….a dream." She looked at the group and then looked directly at Isabel.

"What do you mean. Are you saying you had a nightmare and therefore we all stopped?" Michael complained.

"NO! It felt real…" she then put her hand to her head, "er, I think I'm going to be sick.." She then ran out the Van, Max and Maria close behind.

Outside Max was holding Liz's hair back and the group waited outside the Van. Liz then stood up and held on to Max for support.

"Ok, now that you have grossed us all out, care to tell us what you saw?" Kyle asked, sleep still in his voice

"It was as if I was really there." Liz said, more to herself then anyone.

"Liz! If what your saying is true then someone must have dream-walked into your dreams. And I only know one other person that can do that." Isabel said, And Liz looked away, pretending to be interested in a roc ck near her foot.

"Well, who else can dream walk?" Maria asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

"Kivar." Isabel said plainly

Everyone looked at Liz, who was avoiding eye contact with them all. She finally looked up and bit her lip, she nodded, "So it WAS real?"

"wait, are you saying that Kivar dream-walked you?! I thought he was after Isabel?" Michael looked from Liz to Isabel then shock his head.

"Well, looks as if he gave up on Is. It could happen you know, guys get over girls and get into new girls all the time." Kyle said, looking at his feet.

Liz wiped some puke form her lip and looked at the hand she used to wipe it on, "ERR, that's just gross." She said.

"Were you talking about your puke or Kivar?" Maria asked quickly.

"Both." Liz then wiped it on her pants and went back to staring at the rock. She then realized that Max hadn't said anything yet. Max still had his arms around Liz so she put her hand in his, placing her figures between his.

Max looked down at Liz and kissed her on the top of the head, he then looked to the group, "If Kivar dream-walked Liz then that must mean he is either following us or has someone following us for him and if was a vision then-"

"-oh god, I hope not." Liz interrupted under her breath

"-then we are all going to have to be even more careful. Ok, Liz, you're going to have to tell us EVERYTHING that you saw." Max looked down and Liz nodded.

Liz told them everything she saw, minus the part about him kissing her and when she was now she looked up.

"Wait, wait, he called you "Parker-Evans?! That Mother-fucker is following us then, cause the only people that know you two got married is us and my mom and Liz's mom and dad, because of her diary." Maria said, now in Michael arms.

"Not really, I mean my parents most likely told Max's dad and Kyle's dad and the only place they all really met is the Crashdown , so who knows who could have overheard." Liz said, sighing heavily.

"Still, that would mean he would have been in Roswell or he knows someone in Roswell and either way, that's not good." Isabel said, hugging herself.

"How about this? We all go in the Van and talk cause he could be watching us right now and standing in the middle of a road talking about evil aliens and whatnot isn't the best idea, you know?" Kyle said as he climbed back in the Van.

Everyone got back in the Van but Max and Liz stood outside. Max turned and faced Liz. She avoided his eyes, but she could feel him staring at her, "Liz," He said softly, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her head so she had no where to look but at him, "Liz, listen, whatever happens you know that I'll still be here, right? I love you Liz and if anything ever happened-"

"-don't say it, Max. OK, just don't say it." She sighed again and pulled away form Max, " you always say that Max! Oh, If anything happened to you Liz then I'll..yada yada yada. Max, you have to promise me that whatever your thinking and whatever you plan on doing you'll tell me and you'll let me know cause we're in this together and I can't having you going all "crazy Max" on me and run off do something ok?" Liz could feel tears coming to her eyes but held them in, turning her back to Max

"What do you think I'd do? Huh?" Max hugged Liz run behind but she shrugged him off.

"I'm serous Max! I mean…I already lost you once Max, and….and" She turned and faced him, wiping a tear from her eye, "Max what ever happens to one of us happens to the other, you cont go off and do something cause if anything happened to me you'd still have Michael and Isabel, but if something happened to you, I really only have Maria. I already lost Alex and I lost you once." Max held Liz and pet her hair, "shhhing"

"Liz, I promise, ok? What ever I do, wherever I go, I'll take you. I love you, and you have to promise me that if you ever have another vision for dream you'll tell me, ok?" Liz nodded and then pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, you two coming or are we going to have to leave you?" Michael yelled form the Van and they were all off once again.

"Hello and welcome to the "No worries Hotel. How many rooms?" The lady at the desk looked the group that was standing out by the Van, over and gave them questing looks

"Um.. Is it possible to get four connecting rooms? If not three is fine." Liz asked since she had been put up to the task of getting the rooms. Max stood behind her and held her hand in his, he didn't want to leave Liz alone for a single minute since the dream/

"We have a king sweet that has four queen sized beds. Do you have a reservation?" She asked, her voice monotone.

"Yes, it should be under um, oh yes, it's under Freeman, Ashley Freeman." Liz said, saying the first name that came into her head

"Um, It's not coming up, let me check again." She said as she re-typed the name in the computer

Max placed his hand on the back of the computer and the screen went blank for a sec then went back to normal, which didn't seem to faze the girl, "It should be there, we made it a while ago." Max said

"Ah, yes. Here we go. Sorry about that Mrs. Freeman. How many keys do you need? Is four fine?"

"Yes, that would be alright. Thanks." Liz said, relaxing a bit.

"How will you be paying for that? Cash or credit?"

"How much is it?" Liz asked uneasiness in her voice

"How long will you be staying?" She asked, smiling kindly.

"Only one night, maybe two. and Cash." Max said, taking out his wallet

"Sure..two nights. That's 800. Flat" She said, boredom clear in her voice.

Max handed her the money along with a 20. tip, which seemed to make her day. He took the keys from her and headed out to the Van, handing a key to Michael, Isabel and Kyle. Maria quickly grasped the key from Michael and stuck her tongue out at him

Later that night when everyone else was asleep, Max and Liz here awake, Max holding Liz in his arms. Neither had spoken since Liz had her dream and the silence was becoming painful.

"Are you mad at me?" Liz whispered, breaking the silence.

Max hugged Liz closer to him and kissed her neck softly, "No, Liz. How can you ever think that?" He said into her ear.

Liz turned and faced Max, looking into his eyes, "Then why haven't you spoken. The only time you talked since we stopped was at the front desk."

"Liz, I just don't know what to say, I'm thinking." Max said, rolling onto his back.

"Thinking about what?" Liz asked, her voice full of hurt.

"What to do. I just don't know what to do. He told you that you'll be his and.." max didn't finished his thought and let it hang it the air.

"Hey, Max. Look at me," She placed her hand on his check and he looked at her, eyes tear-filled, "Max, he won't take me away form you. I won't go, and even if he gags me and ties me up we will NEVER take me away from you. You know why?" Max shock his head and Liz leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Cause you won't let him." Liz then kissed Max on the lips and he placed his hand on the back of her neck.

Max pulled away and looked Liz in the eye, "I'd kill him before I'd let him put a single hand on you."

Liz smiled and shock her head, "Your not a murder, Max. You'd let Michael kill him." Max then laughed and kissed her deeply, placing his free hand under her shirt. She pulled her top off and then pulled his off also, kissing his neck and chest as he got her bra off.

"Are you sure?" Max whispered in her ear.

Liz pulled away and looked him in the eye. She then got up and pulled Max up with her, "Max, we're married and this is the closed thing to a honeymoon we're goanna have in a long time, why wait?" She then pulled her pants down and Max did the same. Max was sitting on the edge of the bed and Liz sat in his lap, kissing him deeply. He picked her up bride-style and placed her on the bed, he laid over her and stared into her eyes.

He kissed her neck and she hugged him close, he then looked her over, each time his smile becoming larger. He kissed her and then pulled his boxers off, along with her panties. He then entered the one place no one has ever been.

The house was one of many, all the houses on the street in the same cookie-cutter make but one of the houses seemed to stand out, The number on the door read: 765 and she wasn't sure what street it was on, The door opened and three people came running out, a man, a women that was holding a baby and a small child that Liz couldn't tell if it was male or female. They seemed scared and at once she knew why, The house was ablaze in seconds but the flame didn't move on to the houses nearby, in fact no neighbors even left their homes, the fire just stood where it was. The three seemed to be staring at the baby in fear, the women who was holding it held it far out, as far away from her as she could without dropping it. The baby began to cry and its cry was strange, it didn't sound human. And the women dropped the baby, throwing it form her and at once the crying stopped…

Liz sat up quickly, knocking Max off her in the process. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide, she was shacking and sweating a lot. Max placed his hand atop hers and she jumped, turning to look at him. She glanced at him and he gapped her, hugging her tight, "shhh, what happened? Liz, what you'd see this time? Was it Kivar?"

"No..no….. not Kivar." Liz looked at Max then took a deep breath, explaining what she saw. She lay back down and sighed, looking at Max.

"So the fire stayed there? And the baby? Did she kill it?" Max asked, confusion in his voice

"I don't know. We'll tell the others on the morning, not anything we can do now." Liz saw the worried look in Max's eyes then pulled him down next to her, "besides," she said as she kissed his neck and lips, "where were we?"

Max smiled and kissed her deeply, once again laying atop her.

Liz snuggled against him and his even breathing told her right away he was already asleep but a smile was written on his face and she snuggled even closer, resting her head in the cock of his neck. His arms tightened around her but he remained sound asleep. Liz smiled to myself and kissed his hand softy, not wanting to wake him. She then closed my eyes and fell into the best sleep she had in a long time.

In New York City, The real new pork, New York, a figure leaned against a building with a smile on his face, "Vilandra, you will always be my first love but the new you will not do me well. Sorry my dear but I love another tonight. Liz Evans, you will come to me. And your King Zan, or Max as you call him, will fall without you at his side. Enjoy the time you have with him my dear, cause you will soon me mine." He said to the air

"So, where to next Sir?" A small boy asked, rolling his eyes at his masters' obsession

"We stay here. We will win soon enough Nicholas we will make them come to us."

"Yes, Kivar, as you wish."

"You wait and see, I will have the Kings' wife, pretty little thing, and she will see what real love is." A smile came to hiss face and he looked at the Skin with frieze eyes, "Now, go and find them. Don't harm any of then just watch and when I give you the order you will attack, understand?"

"Yes. Whom do you want me to attack?"

"The King and The General. Oh, and shake up the Liz girl but DON'T harm her, go! NOW!"


	2. No way Out

Liz woke refresed, it was first time sonce she had left Roswell that she had gotten a good night's sleep

Liz woke refreshed, it was first time since she had left Roswell that she had gotten a good night's sleep. She looked up and saw Max, still asleep at her side. She was still in his arms but she probed herself on her elbow and kissed him. He woke up and she could feel him smiling and then he kissed her back, licking her lips as if asking permission. Liz smiled and opened her mouth, making the kiss even deeper. Max moved his hands up, titling back her head to ad to the kiss.

Max pulled away and wrapped an arm around Liz, "Morning." He said, rubbing his head against her neck.

"It's afternoon, but morning to you too." Liz smiled then let out a small moan as Max kissed her ear.

Max giggled lightly and laid back down, Liz resting next to him, "Do we have to get up?" Max complained and pulled Liz closer.

"Well, we could just stay here forever and in three days when the FBI finally catches up with us, they will find our bodies here, still holding each other." Liz then kissed max softy and stood up, pulling max in a sitting position, "Or we could get up and live together for the rest of our lives."

Max smiled as Liz walked to her bag and pulled out a shirt. She placed it on the bed and waved her hand over it. She put it on and Max smiled even wider. The shirt she made was a black one, its short sleeves here lace and by her bust was a dark black while the rest of it was see-though. She also but on Demin pants. She smiled and pun in a circle, "You like?"

Max stood and grabbed her, he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love anything if your init. I love it even better when it's just you." He then kissed her once more on the neck.

"Hey, guys, we're all going to go out to eat do you want to join us…oh, whoa…um….er, sorry," Maria walked in then put her hand over her eyes, "Um…. really sorry. Um.."

"We'll be out in a minute, thanks." Liz said, holding back her laughter as Max hid behind her.

"Right…."Maria turned, hand still over her eyes and banged into the doorframe, "Och," She then left and Liz burst into fits of laughing.

"It's not funny." max said, as he pulled a green shirt on.

"Oh, but it is…" Liz laughed again as Max fell trying to get his Boxers and Pants on..

"Stud up!" Max threw a sock at her and Liz fell to the floor laughing..

When Max and Liz left their room, they found everyone in the main room, talking. Maria giggled and Max blushed, which sent Liz laughing again.

"Umm.. did we miss something?" Michael asked

"Max, I told you not to give her coffee!" Kyle joked.

"What happened?" Isabel asked, standing by the door.

Liz, who stopped laughing leaned into Max, "Maria saw Max naked."

"Oh, yes. Lets just come right out and say it." Max said, turning beat red.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything, I'm just glad I put my hand up when I did.." Maria said, patting Max on the back.

Max looked at her, "Please don't touch me for at leapt 24 hours." Max said, still bright red.

"Hey, Liz, I got to see your man naked, you want to see mine?" Maria said in a fake serous tone

Liz just rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to answer that."

"Good move Crystal ball, good move." Michael said.

"Righttt" Kyle said, clapping his hands, "So, were off to eat."

"WAIT!" Max stopped blushing almost right away and his serous tone was back, "Before we go, Liz had another vision."

"I though they were dreams." Kyle said, confused.

"No, I had a dream of Kivar, last night I had a vision of…I don't really know yet." Liz said, as she sat on the floor and Max sat down next to her.

"So, what was your vision?" Isabel asked, standing starter then before.

Liz told them and re-told it twice because they didn't get it.

"That's just….weird, and this is coming from a girl who dates Aliens." Maria said.

"At least you didn't marry one." Liz said, a smile on her face.

"Hey!" Both Isabel and Max said at the same time.

"OK, getting back on topic, what do we do?" Michael asked, looking at Max.

Max took a deep breath and took Liz's hand in his, "We don't have enough information yet to do anything. So right now we just all have to be safe. No one is to go anywhere alone, got that? And we just all have to look out for each other."

"So, we are just going to do what we have been just be each others baby-sitters? Got it. Lets go eat." Maria said as everyone headed back out the door.

"Hey, my names Cindy and I'll be your witness today, what may I get you?" A girl asked that was around heir age but way too hyper asked.

"How about your number and whatever you got wrapped up under that uniform?" Kyle asked. Liz then kicked him. Hard.

"Ignore him , he has a mental problem. We'll just have six cokes and this may sound weird, but do you have any hot cause?" Liz asked,

"Umm, well I think we do. Bottle or packet.

"Bottle." everyone said together, which seemed to scare the girl away some.

"OK, I'll be right back."

"Grate, now she thinks I have mental issues and I like hot sauce, and am a creep, thanks Liz," Kyle complained as he watched the girl get the sodas.

"welcome." Liz said, placing her head on Max's shoulder.

"Why are you guys always so lovey-dovey, it makes me sick." Michael asked, as he put his arm around Maria.

"Hey, spaceboy, I wouldn't diss the man I just saw naked if I were you." Maria said as she kissed him lightly.

"I thought you said you didn't see anything!" Max wisper/yelled at her.

"Your right, I DID said that. But I lied." Maria smiled and Liz giggled into Max's shoulder.

"Perfect." Max said under his breath.

"well, maybe next time you'll lock your door, or put a tie or sock on the door or something." Maria said as the girl gave everyone there cokes plus a bottle of hot sauce and she slipped Kyle something.

"Well maybe next time you should knock!" Liz said, as she drank some of her coke.

"Umm, best friend? not helping!" Maria said.

"Score! Number baby!" Kyle said and then acted cool when Cindy came back to take their orders.

After all the orders were in she left, leaving the group but winking at Kyle before she did.

"I can't eat here, no way." Michael said, pushing the hot sauce away.

"Why not? Are you above family owned dinners?" Liz asked, narrowing her eyes at him, "Cause if memory serves me right you use to be a cook in one."

"He won't eat any hot sauce if it's not Tabasco." Maria said, rolling her eyes.

"Since when?" Max asked, pouring the red sauce into his coke.

"Since forever. Roswell always had Tabasco sauce, but this cheap knock-off brands are…well…gross." Michael said, hugging Maria closer absentmindly.

"It taste the same to me." Isabel said, taking the bottle from Max.

"No, It's gross. Sorry." Michael said.

"ERRR. If your going to mope then," Liz pulled away from Max and gapped her bag from under the table, digging through it, She pulled a small zip-lock baggie and held it her hand. She then tossed it at Michael, "Here, E.T."

Michael smiled as he saw that there were about 20 packets of Tabasco sauce in it, "Alright Crystal, way to save the day."

Max looked form Michael to Liz, confusion on his face, "Wait, you carry those with you? Since when?"

"There's a lot you don't about me. And Since that night in the Crashdown that Lark came by." Liz said as she kissed Max softly and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Um, that's….weird, to say the least." Kyle said, staring at Michael with humor.

Liz smiled as Max kissed her on the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

AS the others were deep in conversation about brands of hot sauces Liz placed her Hand slowly on Max's leg, getting his attention right away.

"Right, well that doesn't mean that it's just as good Max. Gez you got horrible taste man." Michael said, putting another packet in his drink. Liz kicked him, Hard, "What was that for..oh, sorry." Liz rolled her eyes.

Max placed his hand on hers, trying to remove it from his leg, but Liz just smiled up at him and pushed his hand off, slowly moving her hand up his leg. She stopped at his inter-thigh, making circles with her fingers, then she moved again, she could feel Max's body tense up, his eyes locked on his soda as he stood perfectly still.

Liz smiled, remembering the last time she did something like this to him, only that was with her foot at the Crashdown. She took her free Hand and interlocked her fingers with Max's hand that was resting on her shoulder. She then traveled the short distance remaining just as the waitress came back.

Max jolted back, pushing Liz away a bit, gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

"Err, that's just gross, first we have to listen to you all night then I have to walk in and see you naked, now this?!" Maria said, not noticing Cindy was there who dropped the plate she was holding upon hearing this. Max turned beat red again and Liz laughed into her napkin.

Kyle was up and helping Cindy pick up the plates and flirting with her while the rest of the group went right back into their conversation.

Liz got her bag from the floor, "I'll be right back." She said as she got out of the booth, careful to avoid the food that was now all over the floor.

"Where are you-" Max started

"Bathroom, what details?" Liz asked, heading from the bathroom,

"Um, shouldn't Maria go with you -or Isabel?" Max asked, fear in his voice.

"I think I'll be fine to pee on my own." Liz said, rolling her eyes.

"But still-"Max protested again

"-I'll go, I have to pee anyway." Isabel said, making Max get up go she can get out of the booth.

AS they made there way to the bathroom, Isabel cursed herself, "Err, Liz, I forgot my bag.."

"GO get it, met you in the potty room." Liz said, smiling and walking off

Liz was surprised out the size of the dinner, the bathroom was all the way to the back, or the waiter said it was. Liz smiled as she saw the door marked restroom and went in. When she closed the door behind her she found herself not in a bathroom at all, but in the stock room, she turned to leave but someone gapped her, putting a cloth over her mouth to silence her.

"Well, well, well," Nicholas stepped out from behind a box and stared at the girl, who, with her free hand tried to knock some boxes on him but he just laughed, "Your powers wont work. Mark, make sure she can't get free, ok. Daniel, you start the Van, I'll clean up here. they wont know what happened. "

Liz, as she was being dragged away, put her free hand in her bag, finding what she needed. she dropped one packet near the door and the other right before they put her in the van.

Mark closed the van doors and pushed Liz onto the floor, a needle in his hand. Liz tried to fight him, hitting him and pushing him away put he was a large man and Liz was knocked out before any one would even know she was gone.

Isabel got back to the table refreshed, She sat down and got questionable looks from the group, what?" she aid, worried, "Dose my makeup look weird?"

"Wasn't Liz with you?" Maria asked, her mouth full.

"She wasn't in there when I went in, I thought she already came back." Isabel said, noticing that she wasn't there.

"Is there more then one bathroom?" Max asked, his voice oddly clam

"I don't know, I think there's the one, I'll ask though." Isabel out up, Maria close behind and walked up to the contour.

They walked back, "There use to be one in the back room but they turned it into storage. Maybe she got locked back there. They're looking now." Maria said.

The group said and waited for what seemed like hours until a man came over with the word "Manger" on his chest. He came over to the group and smiled warmly, "Hey, I heard you guys were looking for someone. Well I searched back there And I didn't find anybody, sorry."

"There isn't any other bathroom for place that she could be, is there?" Max asked, his serous tome in and you could tell it scared the guy a bit.

"We found this by the back door, " He handed them a packet of Tabasco sauce and the group went silent.

"Here," Max handed the guy a 100. bill and the group left, all following Max out the door. Once they all got back to the Van Max punched it so hard that he left a dent in the side if it. He left his hand there and was breathing heavy, trying to clam himself down.

"Hey, why don't we go look by the back door.." Maria didn't get to finish as max was already halfway to the back.

Kyle, who was still eating his sandwich searched also, "Hey! look." The rest of the group came by him and found a packet right by a set of tire tracks that led into the forest.

"Get the van, we have to find her." Max said, as everyone but Michael left to get the van.

"Hey, max, relax. we'll find her. She's Liz, she's a fighter. And look, she already left us hints. It'll be ok." Michael put a hand on Max's shoulder but he pushed it off.

"No, it's not alright. She's gone Michael. They got her and we were all there, in the same place and they still were able to get her. You think they'll just going to grape her then let her go when we find her? No! Michael I was taken before, remember? And the things they did to me.."Max Let his voice trail off, "Michael, if they do even half of what they did to me to her….I'll never forgive myself."

"No, Max. You couldn't have done anything, you couldn't have done anyting."Micheal said as the Van pulled up and they walked inside.

Liz woke up and found herself tied up, She couldn't move at all and she felt as if someone hit her on the head with an axe. She couldn't see where she was but she knew she was still in the back of a van and they were driving. She tried to move again but someone put their hand on her shoulder; she froze and felt hot breath on the back of her neck, "By the time we get done with you, you're going to wish that Max you love so much let you die that night in the Crashdown." The man whispered in her ear.

"Hey, boss. She's awake!" He yelled to someone. At once she felt the Van being pulled over and then it stopped. She heard doors open then close and then the Back doors opened and in the light Liz could see Nicholas along with another Man get in the van.

Nicholas smiled down at Liz and then bend down, so he at eye level, "Tell, me something. Is loving Max really wroth this?" Liz just stared back, not able to respond with the tape over her mouth. Nicholas pulled the tape off, it leaving red mark behind.

"You little bastard! Let me go!" Liz screamed.

Nicholas stood and shock his head. He then kicked Liz in the ribs twice, both times hard, "That's for not answering my question. Now, lets try this again: IS loving Max wroth this?"

Liz looked up and smiled though the pain, "Beat me, break me, hurt me and I will still love Max."

"WRONG!" Nicholas said as he kicked her three more times, making Liz caught up a bit of blood each time. "Daniel, drive. Mark stay here and give Liz here the full special, ok? "

He left and they were off again. Liz felt the man that was behind her stand and he stood in front of her, a smile on his face. He then took hold of her right leg and pulled it hard.

Liz screamed in pain and was breathing hard, tears falling from her eyes. He then took hold of her leg again, pulling it and bending it as if it were a piece of paper. Each time Liz tried not to scream but the pain was too much.

Mark took something out of his pocket and Liz soon found it was a pocket knife, he held it to Liz's neck, then griped her hair, pulling it roughly. He looked as if he was going to cut her and Liz closed her eyes but no pain came. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was holding about 10inches of her hair, "Next time it'll be your neck."

Mark took the knife and placed in on Liz's check, moving it quickly. Liz could feel the blood and knew it must she deep but she couldn't fell it. Mark smiled and leaned in, "Now, are you ready for the real pain?"

"What do you want? "Liz said, weakness in her voice.

"You really want to know? You see We want Max dead. But you can help us Liz. All you have to do is live though this. it's a test really. You tell us everything we want to know, and do what we want you to do and Max lives. But if you don't then We'll make you watch us kill him, and you'll be the bait. So just tell me, do you love him enough to endure this? I was there in the white room and I'll tell you, this will be wrist the that. Now all I need form you is to know if is going to be worst for you…or max."

"YOU SICK MOTHER-FUCKER YOU-" Mark put his lips on hers, forcing her to be quiet.

"You know," he said, "I can do anything I want to you." He smiled and then picked Liz up, making her stand on the hurt leg. He then threw her to the floor, and kicked her hard. He kept kicking her, in the face, in the ribs, in the stomach and in her legs.

"Question one: where's Zan?"

"who?" Liz asked, trying to stay awake as the pain was too much for her.

"WRONG!" He pulled out what looked to be a small box and put to to Liz's skin, it sent electricity though her body, making her scream in pain., "This will be fun…"

Max hadn't spoken since he got on the Van, he just stared ahead, ignoring everyone.

"Max, max, MAX!" Isabel finally got him to look at her, "I'm going to see if I can dream-walk her, ok?" Max wiped away a tear and nodded

"Take me with you, once your in." Max said, sitting with Isabel

"Are you sure you want to see-" Isabel began

"JUST DO IT!" Max said, tears falling form his eyes.

"OK, ok, I may not be able to bring you in if she's not a asleep." Isabel said , "I may not even be able to get in, the only time I got in when someone wasn't asleep was when you…." She didn't finish just took Max and Liz's wedding picture and focused in on Liz, the picture ribbled and then she put her and on Max's picture. Max and Isabel soon both feel asleep.

The first thing Max and Isabel felt was an overwhelming pain, and fear. There was also some confusion. Max looked around and found himself in a dark place, it seemed to be moving.

"She's in a Van?" Isabel asked, her voice low

"My god.." Max trailed off. He saw Liz, she was between Max and Isabel. Max bend down and touched her arm softly. She jumped and looked up in fear, but she saw it was Max and Isabel and at once the fear that was in the air was no longer there.

"M-max?" her voice was weak,

"Liz…my god…. are you ok…..look at you…..they're killing you and you haven't even been here three hours." Max said though tears, He looked at Liz and he felt his heart ache, She looked horrible. Her hair was cut and choppy and covered in blood, there was a deep cut running down her check. Her leg was bend in a way that he didn't know that a human leg could even bend. Her shirt was ripped and covered in dried blood. There where deep cuts running all over her stomach and arms and legs.

"Liz, do you have any idea where you might be?" Isabel asked, her voice full of concern.

"In hell?" Liz asked, no humor in her voice.

Max placed his hand on Liz's check that wasn't cut, "Liz, we're going to get you out of here. You understand? We're goanna find you and the people who did this to you-"

"NO, no….Max, you can't." Liz began coughing up blood, "They..they…want..to..to kill…you Max. You can't come….it's…it's a trap…..It's a trap.." Liz began to cry, begging Max, "please…Max, I-I can't loose you again."

Max bit his lip, trying to hold in the tears back, "No Liz, you won't loose me. I'm coming to get you. They WON'T kill me. I wont let them ok? Liz, please hold on."

"Max, I can't keep us here much longer, we have to go." Isabel said, placing her hand on Max's back.

Both Max and Isabel woke up, everyone but Kyle around them. Kyle, who was driving, looked at the two in the mirror.

"We have to find her." Max said, looking at Isabel.

"You found her? Is she alright?" Maria asked, worry written all over her face.

"she's bad. Really bad, they're killing her…."Max said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hey, buddy, we'll find her. OK?" Michael said, rubbing Max's back.

"She's in a Van. Not a very big one." Isabel said.

"Well a black Van cut me off a few minutes ago, there aren't many cars around here. Want me to follow the Van?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, and don't loose sight of it." Max said.

Liz felt the Van come to a stop. She once again heard the doors open and close again. She waited for the back doors to open.

"Get her out of there." Nicholas said to Daniel. Daniel nodded and walked over to Liz. He picked her up violently, throwing her over his shoulder. He walked to the doors and threw her down on the street, a few bones cracking when she hit the pavement.

Nicholas bend down and looked at Liz in the eyes, "Your lucky that my master fancies you, otherwise I'd have you killed right here." He stood and walked off, "You know what to do with her."

Daniel picked Liz back up, walking with her into the forest area. After about 15 minutes he stopped and threw Liz down. He then untied her hands and leaned her up against a tree. He re-tied her arms around the trunk and then took a wire out of his bag.. He took it and began wrapping it so it went around her neck and the tree, making it impossible for her to even breath, "Please….please.." Liz begged, looking the guy in the eyes, "Please don't.."

Daniel looked away, wrapping it again and again, "Listen, I'm soo sorry." He finished and looked Liz in the eye again, "I really don't want to do this but…listen I got three kids at home, two little ones and one teenager. I got me a wife too. If I don't do this They'll kill them..please try to understand…..Listen, " He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll try to make a little path for something so that your friends will find you easier. It's the only thing can do……sorry."

"Th-thank..thank you." Liz said, trying to breath with the wire cutting into her.

"Good luck." And with that he ran off.


	3. What people do for love

In Boston, Jesse Esteban Ramirez sat in his chair, viewing what once was his office

In Boston, Jesse Esteban Ramirez sat in his chair, viewing what once was his office. Papers were scattered everywhere, his desk a mess. Only hours ago the FBI was in his office, ransacking it. They couldn't say what they were looking fro but Jesse knew they must have linked him with Isabel and the others and finally tracked him down. Jesse stood and walked to were a picture frame was laying on the floor. He bend down and picked it up. He looked down at the picture with longing. It was the wedding picture, Isabel and him looked so happy..were so happy.

Jesse put it back on his desk and walked to the window looking out. He couldn't help but feeling worried..and ashamed. He was so worried about the love of his life. The last time she called was over three weeks ago and she had said she'd try to call in a week or two. Now all he could do was wait, hoping that nothing happened to her..to them. But more then anything he looked back on the way he treaded her when he found out with same. All the time he spend hating her and fearing her for lying to her and being who she was. He could have spent that time with her, loving her, holding her. He longed to just look in her eyes again, kiss her again.

Kyle was getting nervous, Max was in the seat next to him, watching the road. He barely blinked and he hasn't spoken since Isabel and him had dream-walked to Liz. Kyle sighed deeply, he remembered what it was like before Max healed her. It seemed like a different life, it seemed strange. His life had been so simple then, but now that he though about it it wasn't filling. Yea, he dated Liz but he never really loved her. He was mad when Max took her away but he couldn't see why he was so mad, he now thought of Max as a sort-of brother. and Liz, she was kind of like a best friend. He was worried about her, but more so he was worried about Max. Kyle knew Liz well, he knew she could take care of herself but Max was only strong when with Liz, He was already breaking down and if anything happened to Liz Kyle knew that Max wouldn't hold up, and if Max fell, then the whole group would also. They were all linked. Everyone in the group. But Max was the leader, not because he was a King, or ruler in another time, it was because Max was the glue, it was unspoken but true. Max was the one that brought them all together, that KEPT them together. And Liz is what held Max together.

Kyle looked at Max and wanted to say something to make him fell better but all he could think of was jokes so he looked back to the road. A man was in the middle of the road, and Kyle had to turned the Van quickly, crashing the van into a tree "fuck…"

"What the hell?" Max said as he left the Van, the rest of the group following behind him. A man stood in the road, running to them. Max, Isabel and Michael all put their hands up, and the man backed up.

"No..no..please, don't do anything.Listen, which one of you is Max?" The guy asked, backing up more

"Who wants to know?" Michael asked, stepping beside Max.

"I just want to help..please. Listen, I know where the girl is..whats her name…um.." The man started, searching for a name.

"Liz?" Max asked, lowering his hand, "What do you know about her?!" Max yelled, putting his hand back up.

"Please! Just listen! If he finds out I'm helping you then my families dead. So you have to follow my directions, she's a long way away, about 10 hours Northeast…you'll past an old barn, and you know you're close, its about 30 minutes from the barn, you'll find a small pathway, it'll lead you to her." The man said, fear in his eyes

"Why should we trust you?" Max asked, taking a step closer, hand still out.

"I'll tell you the truth, the same thing I told the Liz girl. They got my family under watch. They'll kill them if I don't do what they want me to do. I have a wife, lovely lady and a son. He's about your age, a but younger, really smart. And two daughters, twines, only babies still. I have caused so much pain, so if I can help this girl, I will."

"That explains why your helping us, but why should we trust you?" Max asked, sadness in his voice.

"I can only tell you this; I saw a part of me in her. She went though all that fro you..for all of you. She did that for the people she loves. And you all, what you will do to find her, its amazing how far people will go for love."

Max put his hand down, "one more question, who are you working for?"

"I don't much about him, only his name: Nicholas." The man said, as he looked around, "Can I go now? I don't know if they followed me or not."

Max was breathing heavy, "Nicholas?" He then turned and went back into the Van, the group following behind like puppy dogs.

"Are you sure we should listen to him?" Isabel asked, sitting down.

"I don't think he was lying, and it's all we have to go on." Michael said, sitting in the drivers seat, looking at Max for support.

"Lets get going, 10 hours is a long time." Max said, sounding defeated.

Liz leaned her head as far against the tree as possible, trying to stop the wire from cutting her air supply. She was getting sleepy, but she knew she had to stay awake, that if she feel asleep she may not wake up. The weakness was and pain were unbearable. She was cold, it was freezing out and she barely had a shirt on. She couldn't help but wonder if Isabel and Max really dream-walked her or is she just imagined it. Somewhere inside her she wanted Max to fin her soon, but another part was scared about what would happen if he did, it would be the end of him.

It was getting harder and harder to breath and it hurt to move at all. She had no idea where she was. Liz focused hard, trying to use her powers, but to no avail. She then tried to focus on Max, trying to reach him. She was able to when he was in New York, She closed her eyes, thinking only of Max.

Liz gave up soon enough, it took too much energy and she didn't have enough. All she could think about was the pain…and Max. She felt this pain in her heart. The fact that she may never see him again was painful, more painful then anything physical could ever be.

The guy wasn't lying. They drove past the barn 10 minutes ago and was slowing down, searching for any sign of a path.

"What if is a trap?" Kyle asked, the first person to talk since they left the Van

"It's a chance we have to take." Max said.

"but-"Kyle started

"-STUD UP! OK? It's Not a trap. I know it." Maria said, looking out of the window, back to searching.

"But how do you know?" Isabel asked, her voice low.

"I GREW UP WITH LIZ! And the one thing I learned from her is that you have to follow your heart. I don't think it's a trap." Maria said, wiping a tear from her eye. Michael held her close, rubbing her back.

"I'm just saying-" Kyle tried to protest again

"-Maria's right. We can't leave her cause we're afeard for our lives." Max said, after that, no one protested.

"There!" Michael said, pointing to a small man-make path-looking thing. They pulled the Van over and they all got out. The path was really just made up of branches and bark that was taken off the tress. It was dark and Max, Isabel and Michael all held up their hands, making a light appear.

"OK, everyone, don't wander off, stay in groups. Maria and Kyle, stay with one of us three cause we don't have flashlights. Come on."

Liz heard a car pull close by. She wasn't sure to be scared or relived, and frankly, she didn't care. She was starting to feel numb, and from what she knew about bio, that wasn't good.

"LIZ! LIZ! LIZ….." She was confused at first about the voice, it sounded far away and she could barely understand the words. She then at once knew who it was. The voice brought happiness to her. She opened her mouth, trying to yell out to him but her voice failed her. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, using all her strength.

"Max!..max…" Her voice was weak and she breathed in again, closing her eyes in pain.

"LIZ! LIZ!" Max's voice sounder closer, and she also realized Maria's voice, along with a few others.

"MAX!" Liz screamed, as loud as she could, making her caughted up a bit of blood.

"Liz?" She heard some foot steps and closed her eyes, being blinded by some sort of light.

"My god…" Liz heard Maria, and soon enough her eyes got use to the light and she saw Max bend down in front of her. She could tell he had been crying.

Max let the light fade as Michael and the rest of the group showed up. Max looked Liz over, at a lost of words.

Michael Sighed heavly, "Fuck this shit." He said, and walked behind Liz, putting his hand on the rope, going to untie her arms.

"No..no.." Liz's voice was weak and tears fell from her eyes, "don't.."

Michael ignored her and pulled the rope, and at once Liz moaned in pain, her breath coming out even more shallow.

"WAIT!" Max said as he pulled Michael away. Max looked at the rope, putting the light on it, "SHIT! Its attacked to the wire."

"What dose that mean?" Kyle asked, hugging himself from the cold.

"It means that if we try to untie her arms we'll cut off her air , and if we try to get the wire off her neck the ropes will tighten around her wrists." Michael said, now looking in with Max at the rope/wire knot that looked impossible to un-do.

"Can't you just blow it up or something?" Maria asked, bending down to Liz, "How you holding up?' she asked softly.

"Peachy." Liz said, moaning again a bit as Max just put his hand on the rope.

"It's to risky, if we miss by even a little…" Max said, bending Next to Liz, rubbing her check that wasn't cut softly, "We'll going to get you out of here? ok?. Liz, right now I need you to look at me. I'm going to try to heal you."

"Max, you haven't slept in a while, it may drain you too much." Isabel said, still holding the light up.

"I don't care." Max said, placing his free hand on Liz's side, closing his eyes.

"Max…listen," Liz's voice caused Max to look up, "I know I can't talk you out of this……but….but only heal….only heal what you have too. Don't worry about everyting.." Liz began coughing violenty,leaning her head back on the tree.

Max kissed her softly, and put his hand back on her side,

"Wait, we should untie her first." Kyle said, searching his pockets, pulling out a small knife, :"Would this help?"

Michael pulled it away from him, "This could have helped a few minutes ago, too." He then went and cut Liz free.

Liz, almost right away, leaned her head on Max's shoulder, coughing up blood into his shirt, Max slowly laid her down, combing some of her hair away. He then finished what he tried to start.

Max started with her leg, and then the deeper cuts. He was feeling his energy being drained. He pulled away and laid next to Liz, breathing heavily.

Isabel helped Max up and he leaned on her for support.

"I'll get her, you need to use "light" powers, ok?" Kyle said as he picked Liz up carefully, caring her to the Van.

Max sat at Liz's side, holding her hand close to him, tears fresh in his eyes. "Liz, please come back to me, I love you. Come back to me.." He laid next to her, holding her close. She was shaking and her skin was ice-cold. Max didn't care, she was in his arms again and she was breathing. Max kissed her head lightly, crying once again. He was able to heal her but the scaring was there, and the dried blood still in her hair. He waved his hand over her hair and the blood was gone.

Liz moaned lightly but and leaned into Max. She looked as if she was in pain, she tossed a bit and Max held her closer, crying into her even more, "Please, Liz, I wish I could heal your pain, Liz, my love…" He held her as close as he could, not caring if the group saw him broken down…

In New York Kivar stood above a small boys body, kicking it, "YOUR ORDERS WERE NOT TO HURT HER!"

"The boy will heal her.. please, master.." The boy begged.

Kivar bend down, his hand out. He made the boy fly into the wall, "NEXT TIME YOU FOLLOW ORDERS!" Kivar leaned against the wall, "Cause next time, I won't be so nice."


	4. New York

In New York a teenage girl walked along one of the paths in Central Park, Her hands in her pokets, Head down

In New York a teenage girl walked along one of the paths in Central Park, Her hands in her pockets, Head down. A few tourists looked at her oddly but the locals didn't seemed fazed by the girl's appearance. Ava sighed deeply, falling behind the couple a bit more. She had been watching the three for awhile, unseen. The women pushed a scholar, a baby inside. Ava watched from a distance as the couple sat down on a bench, the man taking the boy out of the shooter, playing with it a bit. Ava took a deep breath, She walked up to the three, pretending to pass by.

"Oh, how cute," She said, smiling at the boy, "What's his name?"

"Um…." The man looked Ava over, taking in her Hair and cloths and rings. He smiled a bit, "We don't know yet?"

"Huh?" Ava looked at the women, "He has your eyes."

"That's impossible, He's not our baby, well he is….His name is Zan." The women smiled sweetly

"That's a lovely name, have a nice day." Ava smile and walked away, after a while She stopped and continued to watch the two. She didn't trust them, and she couldn't let them keep Zan….

Isabel sat cross-legged on the bed. she wiped tears from her eyes and pushed her hair back. She stared at her pre-paid cell phone that the group shared. They had used their powers so that is couldn't be tracked but still she wasn't sure if it worked. She sighed deeply and picked up the phone. She entered the number and waited. It rung for a while then she heard the machine:

"Hey, you've reached Jesse, I'm unable to pick up the phone so leave a message….BEEP."

"Um…hey Jesse, It's me, Isabel.."

"Hey! I was so worried, you hadn't called.." Jesse said, Isabel could hear him smiling

"Yea, sorry but it's been pretty busy here. Relax, we're all fine, well…" Isabel's mind wandered to Liz

"Well what? Are you ok…are you-"

"Fine. Fine. I'm fine. It's Liz. She was kidnapped and beaten pretty bad….we got her back though but she's been sleeping for about 30 hours, Max is pretty worked up, won't leave her side." Isabel said, wiping a tear from her eye

"Oh, that's not good. But The FBI hasn't found you, have they? I mean, other then Liz your all fine? Isabel….I miss you." Jesse had longing in his voice,

"Were fine…I miss you too. I was going to see if Max was ok with us going up to Boston but I think I'll wait until Liz is better, you know?" Isabel smiled, thinking of Jesse, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, The FBI finally linked me to you guys, they were in my office the other day. They didn't find anything, don't worry. They ram sacked my office but I got everything back in order. I was worried about you, though." Jesse took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Jesse. I'm worried about Max, though. You know who he is about Liz." Isabel said, laying in her bed.

"Yea, I know. Isabel, I made up my mind on something. When you guys come to Boston, I'm laving with you. And I don't care what you say or Max says or anyone. I want to be with you Is. I can't get my mind off you, I can't work right, I can't think. All I do is wait for you to call or dream-walk me. All day." Jesse said, pain in his voice.

"Jesse no…' Isabel said

"DON'T SAY THAT! This is MY chose Isabel. I know the risks Is, and I don't care. Once Liz gets better tell Max, don't ask him, tell him cause I'm telling you: I love you and I'm going with you."

"I love you too. I got to go, Jesse." Isabel hung up and hugged herself, crying herself to sleep.

Maria couldn't think right. She couldn't sit still. She was thinking about Liz. She grew up with Liz, was her best friend. She couldn't bare to think of life without her. She knew that Max loved her but Maria couldn't help but hate him a little. He wouldn't let anyone near her, he couldn't leave her side. She knew that he must be hurting but she was, too. She grew up with Liz Parker.

"Hey," Michael sat next to her, hugging her and pulling her close, "How you holding up?"

Maria looked up at him, she blinked tears out of her eyes and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't loose her, Michael. I lost Alex already….She's all I got." Maria broke into tears, hugging Michael tight.

"Hey, hey…Maria," Michael pushed her away a bit so he could look her in the eye, "Listen, no matter what happens I'll be here. Liz isn't ALL you got; you have me, you have me, Maria. I promise you that I'll never leave you…I love you." Michael hugged Maria close, kissing her lightly on the head.

"Michael, do you mean that?" Maria asked, looking up at him.

"I may joke around and be a jerk-off most of the time but when it comes to you, to how I fell about you, it's no joke. I messed up so many times and the only good that really came out of any if this, the only thing that makes since to me is you. I mean every word of what I said, you can count your life on it."

Maria smiled through her tears, "Michael, I love you too. and I must say, if I'm the best thing you got then you must be in a real shit hole.' Maria laughed a bit and Michael held her close, kissing her on the neck softly.

"I love you, and it's not a shit hole if your in it." Michael kissed her deeply, hugging her close, letting her cry into him.

Max held Liz close, not wanting to risk letting her go again. He watched as her breath came out evenly, it was a good sign, it meant she was alive, sleeping but fine. She had stopped tossing when Max laid down and held her. Max ran his figures through her hair, frowning a bit every time he looked at her neck. The scaring was bad, many red lines ran all the way around her neck, it looked kind of like a tattoo only real. It pained him that he couldn't heal the scars. He smiled as he thought of her. She meant so much to him, he needed her. He loved her since the third grade when she let him take the library book she wanted. It was such a small thing but Max was always somewhat of an outcast, even in his younger years. Now that he thought about it, other then Isabel, the social workers, the Evans and the teachers, Liz was the first person that really talked to him. She was beautiful even back then. He had watched her from the shadows for all those years, wanting her. He could watch her in the Crashdown and how she laughed, he loved it all before he was even a part of her life.

Once Max was a part of her world, He loved her all the more. It was one thing to watch Liz Parker from a distance, but it was so much more to be a part of her. Liz had such a wonderful mind, she was beautiful both inside and out. Her way of thinking and figuring things out was so different from anyone else he had even come into contact with. She didn't dismiss him when she found out the truth about him, sure at first she was a little overcome but she embraced him, helped him and the others, giving up her life to safe his Michaels and Isabel's.

Max smiled, kissing Liz on the head. They had been through so much over the past three and a half years. Max knew he had hurt her so many times, and that if she were anyone else he wouldn't be her right now but he also knew that she has the type of person to find the smallest of hopes and cling to it with her life. That was the amazing thing about her. She was the strongest of the group, she had never once failed the group and was always there for any of them. Max knew he was nothing without her, that her laugh is what had him heal her that day, and that her kiss is what broke the shell that he had been living in for his whole life until she came along.

A hand touched his hand lightly, bringing him back to the real world. Liz was smiling weakly at him, "Hey,"

"Hey, " Max smiled widely, hugging Liz close, "How you fell?" He pulled away, kissing her hand softly

"My head hurts and I could go for some food but all-in-all I'm fine, a bit shaken and bused but fine." Liz kissed Max deeply, "Max, thank you."

"For what?" Max asked, his eyes gleaming

"For…well, for being you. For loving me." Liz smiled and sat up, quickly putting her hand to her head and lying back down, "Yea, head rush. not so fun." She murmured, smiling at Max.

"What?" he asked, combing her hair with his hand.

"You need sleep." She said, intertwining her figures with his, "You've been up for the past three days, maybe four."

"And how, may I ask, do you know THAT?" Max asked, titling his head to the side.

Liz smiled, looking Max in the eyes, "I may have been knocked out but I still was able to hear you you know."

Max's eyes got wide and he looked down at Liz with a bit of fear in his eyes, "You-you um…heard me..?" He chocked on his words, his face turning a but red. He looked away shyly.

Liz put her hand on his check and made him look at her, "Hey, don't you DARE be embarrassed, Maxie. What you said, everything I heard you say to me, about me. Max, those words that you said to me, the way you said it….I held on to THAT, Max. Your words helped me, you are the reason I found my way to you. I love you Max, and you will never loose me, I hope you know that.-" Max kissed her deeply, cutting her off.

"-Liz, I Do know that, but I fear that the very thing that has kept us together all this time may be the same thing that Kivar uses to tear us apart. We have to stay stronger. now more then ever. Liz, everything you heard me say-it's all true. Without you here by my side. I'm weak.." Max turned away, not able to say anything.

Liz touched his shoulder, pulling him down next to her. She then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You are always strong Max, in my eyes, you are strong even in your weakest moments."

Max looked at her and wiped away a tear, holding her close to him, "That's the thing Lizzy, if your not here then no one else can see me through your eyes…"

Liz smiled and laughed a bit, hitting him lightly, "Well, I hope not." She then kissed him lightly and pushed him off the bed, "Now, I can't get up just yet so would you be so kind as to get me some food? Please and Thank you!"

Max rolled his eyes, getting up off the floor. He kissed her on her head and smile sweetly, "Anything your highness." Max walked to the door then turned, "I'm going to tell the others your awake, I'll be back with food; what kind you want?"

"Um.." Liz smiled unsurely, "Eatable?" She beamed as Max rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, if you don't like whatever I bring, don't blame me." Max turned and left, a smile on his face.

Kyle paced his hotel room, not sure where he fit into the whole thing, the whole play of things. He had, until now, thought figured that his wasn't alone, him and Isabel were both alone…that they were alone together. But he now saw the truth, that truth was that HE was alone. Isabel had Jesse, no matter how far away they were, she had Jesse. Max had Liz and Michael had Maria. But Kyle? He was all alone, always would be. He sighed as he sat down on the bed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He tried to throw himself into a faith but it didn't seem to help at all. He felt a pain in his heart when he thought about his live. He lost Liz, and Tess not only turned out to be like a sister to him but betrayed everyone. He never had a real relationship, never really felt love for another human, alien or any other person….well, his dad didn't count.

Kyle laid on his bed, wondering wither or not he was meant to be alone forever or if it was just for this period of time. He felt close to everyone, Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabel. This was his family, his home. He had no where to go but here. It seemed as if the group he was in, the pack he had become a part of was so much better then anything else in this world or any other. Even when all hope was lost, there was always someone that would find some hope, some type of light, and that was the great thing about the group. They were always there for each other, always fighting to keep each other safe.

Kyle felt as if someone was watching him so he stood up, and saw Max standing at the door, a strange look on his face. I felt a pain in side me, like butterflies but worst, there would only be two reasons that Max would leave Liz's side: she either got better or worst. Kyle closed his eyes, waiting for whatever news that Max was here to give. Kyle reopened his eyes and Max has a huge smile on his face.

"S-she's better?" Kyle asked happily, his voice breaking a bit.

Max smiled wider then nodded, "She's awake."

Michael sat next to Maria, both watching some strange cartoon, the only thing that they could get on the T.V. Michael wasn't really watching the show, hw was dazed and worried. He knew Max since the fourth grade, he was the closest thing to family Michael ever had and he was worried about his "brother," He knew how much he loved Liz, how much he loved Liz even before she spoke to him. It was hard to watch him Max break down, it was hard to watch him kill himself over her. And then there was Liz. Michael had to say that at the start of all this he didn't like Liz at all, but she proved herself so many times. Liz had this way about her, she could do anything, and she could make anyone feel better. Michael remembered when hw got drunk and Liz took care of him, how kind she was, how clever. He hoped and prayed with all his heart that she would be all right. The group wouldn't be the same without her, Max wouldn't be the same. He knew that it was her that was always watching out for them, even from the start of it. She watched out for him, too. When Toolpaski was after him. She was always watching out for them, always trying to help them.

He heard commotion outside and looked up, seeing Max with a smile on standing at the door. He looked to Maria, smiling kindly, "She's up, and joking around. She seemed ok, you can go in."

Maria jumped up and jugged Max, before grapping Michael's arm and pulling him with her.

Max was, for the first time in days, truly happy. He was smiling and couldn't stop, he was giving another change, Liz was fine. He couldn't help but feel selfish, he wanted Liz to himself, he wanted her alone. They never really had any time to themselves in a while. He knew that as soon as he could he wanted to take her somewhere, just the two of them. Max held the bag in his hand tightly, humming a bit. He knew that being with him meant that Liz gave up all her dreams but he also knew how much she loved him, just being here showed him that. He couldn't see himself without her. He pictured them old together, having a family, being happy just being together.

Max almost ran the half-block left to the hotel, he couldn't go another second longer, he had to get to Liz.

Everyone was around her bed, all talking and laughing and telling her how happy they were. Liz was getting a headache from it all but didn't tell them that, they all seemed happy that she was here, that she was fine. Maria, most of all. She almost killed Liz when she jumped on top of her, hugging her and cutting her air off. Liz was happy to be surrounded by friends, by her family.

Liz began to feel light headed, and the room was spinning but she kept a smile on, trying to get herself settled down. She didn't want to worry them anymore, she couldn't hear them, it sounded like they were talking in slow-motion, she didn't know what was going on…

Liz clearly was Max, he was holding something small. She then saw that she was there, too. Max was holding a baby, handing it over to his father and mother. Liz was confused, she remembered this, when Max gave Zan away. She didn't know why she saw this, this was the past…

Liz now found herself in a kind of forest, she heard someone running, and turned, she saw a man, running quickly, a look of fear on his face. He looked behind him, and feel. the man tried getting up, and feel again. Finally, he was on the move again. A few seconds later, a women came by, a small baby in hand. The women seemed to be worried, looking around. Liz went closer, and saw that the baby was baby Zan.

The women held Zan closer to her, rocking him softly, "what are you, where are your parents little one? Where did you COME from?" The women's voice was soft and loving, but fear echoed through, and Liz knew that Tess had lied again. Liz knew that Zan WASN'T human at all.

Maria was worried, Liz had "passed out" a few minutes earlier and she was tossing, muttering thing that Maria couldn't understand, Liz was sweating and kicking, throwing her arms every which way. Maria turned, facing Michael, "GO FIND MAX!" She yelled, pushing him a bit. Maria went back to Liz, not sure of what to do.

Max ran into the room, he fell next to Liz, holding her hand. He kissed her head softly, combing her hair away. He stroked her hand, holding back tears.

Liz shot up, breathing heavily. She was shaking and looked around her, seeing everyone once again around her.

"Liz, are you ok?" Maria asked, sitting next to Max, close to Liz.

Liz looked up, her eyes wide. She looked at Max, "It's Zan, The baby, that baby from the vision, It's Zan!"

Max's eyes got as wide as Liz's were, looking Liz in the eye, "W-what?"

Liz rolled her eyes, wiping a tear away, "We have to find him, Max. Tess lied to us, he's not human Max, and whoever has him knows that! We have to get him back, Max. They will tell someone, I can feel it. We have to find him, and fast." Liz's voice was weak, her eyes begging.

"Where is he?" Isabel asked, stepping into the convo.

"I-i don't really know. I've seen the place before, I don't remember where though." Liz said, not taking her eyes off Max

"Wait, now Zan is reaching out to YOU? I thought he would contact Max, wouldn't her?" Michael asked, confusion writing over his face.

"Well, maybe he tried to reach Max and couldn't. I mean Max and Liz have a connection, so maybe if he tried to get to max and couldn't he just tried t he next best thing: Liz." Kyle said, rather matter-of-factly.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Maria asked,

"ER, Max has had his powers longer then Liz so maybe Zan can't break though, but Liz is pretty new to it, so it may be easier for him to get to Liz, you know?" Kyle said, trying again.

"whose to say that Zan is even trying to contact Liz? Maybe they are just visions." Isabel said, annoyance in her voice.

"WE NEDD TO FIND HIM ANYWAY!" Max screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"But it could be a trap." Kyle said in a small voice

"Yea, I Kivar could be making you see those things.." Michael said, not finishing his thought

"NO! I felt it, It's real…I know it." Liz said, leaning into Max, "Please, Max, I know.."

Max kissed Liz on the head softly, "I believe you, Liz. We have to find him."

"We don't even know where he is.." Isabel said,

"New York!" Liz said, "That's where I saw it, He's in New York."

"Are you sure?" Max asked, looking Liz in the eyes.

"Yes, 100 percent." Liz said, smiling widely

"Um….if we're going to New York, could we stop in Boston either on the way there or way back?" Isabel asked carefully

"Why Boston?" Max asked, hugging Liz a bit

"Well….I was talking to Jesse and….he wants to come with us…" Isabel said, looking down

"No-"Max started

"-I WASN'T ASKING!" Isabel screamed, taking everyone for surprise.

The room was silent for a long time, no one spoke for a while, "Well, We. Are. Going. To. Need. A. Bigger. Van." Liz said slowly, smiling at Max for support.

"Fine, here's what we'll do: We will all go to Boston, then I'll head out to New York to find Zan-"Man held Liz close, but was cut off sharply

"NO! Max, I'm going to New York with you. You said we were in this together, and your not going alone. I know where he is, I'm getting the visions. Your NOT going alone. Max.." Liz said, kissing Max softly, "understand?'

Max looked at Liz, his eye's begging, "Please, Liz…no, you can't come."

"yes, I am. Max, you can't go alone, besides, we need the time for us….please max?" Liz said, hoping Max would understand

"Fine." Max said, defeated, "We'll leave tomorrow, now everyone get sleep, ok?"

Liz leaned into Max, her heart happy and tummy full. She rested her head on Max's chest, closing here eyes.

"Liz?" Max whispered, kissing her head.

"Huh?" Liz asked, looking up at him.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Max asked, sadness in his voice.

"Who?" Liz asked, looking into his eyes warmly.

"Zan. I gave him up so he'd be save….if anything happens to him.." Max trailed off, his voice weak

"Max, he's fine, I'm telling you….I saw him, he was fine. We'll find him Max." Liz said, kissing his neck lightly

"How are you so sure?" max asked, moaning a bit.

"we are a team Max, you and I. If Zan is trying to find us, and us him…we'll find him. Or he'll find us. Trust me Max. Do you trust me?" Liz asked, looking at him Longley.

"With my life." Max then kissed her deeply, hugging her close, "we have a long few days, lets get sleep…."


End file.
